Kagome Vs The Preps
by B4K4 N3K0
Summary: Kagome is new at Sengoku High school, aka "Prep High". It wouldn't be that bad, if Kagome didn't totally hate preps! Rated for swearing, and possible lemonlime in later chapters. KagInu & MirSan
1. welcome to prep high

HI! Okay, to be honest, this is just an idea I came up with while watching TV.  I have nothing against preps! (*cough* They suck *cough*) So please don't kill me! I shall update my other stories eventually...I'm hoping sometime this week. Thank you for your patience all who haven't given up on me. My chapters shall be long and worthwhile. I hope. Please enjoy! R&R

As usual, _italic_ means thought.

Also as usual, I don't own it. Leave me alone already!

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Kagome vs. the Preps_**

**__**

            Kagome Higurashi entered the school. With one look, she could tell this school would be worse than the others. You couldn't look anywhere without seeing a prep. Mini-skirts here, belly shirts there. In one area, a girl was arguing with some cheerleaders. With a sigh, Kagome muttered, "Welcome to Prep High."

            Sango Atsuka pushed her way through a pack of cheerleaders. She had spotted a couple boys through the window when a blue and yellow pom-pom flew into her face. "Ugh! Would you get your damn pom-pom out of my face Miss Prissy?!" Sango said and shoved a black-haired cheerleader out of the way. The girl turned to Sango.

            "Excuse me?" She asked, dragging out the word "excuse". 

            "You heard me!" Sango shot, "You go parading around like you own this hell hole school, but you bitches are just annoying."

            The cheerleader looked ready to kill Sango, but instead just sighed. "You sad little girl. Too bad the big bad jealousy monster got you." She reached out and stroked Sango's cheek. 

            Sango slapped the girl's hand away. "Jealous?! Feh! Don't make me laugh. God, Kikyou, you are such an airhead." Sango turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Kikyou pissed and disgraced. 

            Inu-Yasha Takahashi caught the football. "Damn it, Miroku! Don't throw so hard!" He yelled and rubbed his stomach. He glanced over and saw a black-haired girl sneering at a couple gymnasts practicing in the courtyard. Ignoring her, he returned his attention to his best friend; Miroku Hentai.

            "Sorry!" Miroku called and jogged over.

            "Whatever." Inu-Yasha tossed it back and Miroku caught it. A group of cheerleaders walked by, giggling and pointing at the boys. One of them said something and they all broke out laughing. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. _Cheerleaders,_ he thought in annoyance. 

One of the blond ones stopped giggling and called out, "Inu-baby! You're **so **hot!" The group started giggling again and they all ran away.

"They're acting like a bunch o' schoolgirls," Inu-Yasha said in disgust.

"Cute schoolgirls, but schoolgirls," Miroku agreed and tossed the ball. It landed a few feet from Inu-Yasha's feet.

"You perv." Inu-Yasha picked up the ball and threw it. It soared over Miroku's head and landed in front of the black-haired girl he had seen earlier. Inu-Yasha was just about to go get it when the bell rang. The girl picked up the ball, looked at him, and hurried inside. "Great," Inu-Yasha muttered; "Now I've lost my ball."

(A/N: You got to give me a break here. I'm not too informed on the Japanese school things ^_^ ;)

Sango barely made it to class. She skidded on the floor and dashed into the classroom. Panting, she sat in her seat. A black-haired girl walked in just as the bell rang, a football under her arm. Two boys came in, pushing and shoving a few moments later. The teacher followed immediately after. "I suggest you be on time tomorrow," she said, "My name is Mrs. Shimori. Welcome to Sengoku High." Mrs. Shimori pulled out a clipboard and continued, "First days are always hard, blah, blah, blah, blah..." At least, that's what the kids heard. Kagome twirled the football in her hand. Inu-Yasha doodled in his notebook. Miroku tossed paper balls at the closest person (Kikyou Usagi). Sango shot glares at the cheerleaders. Before they knew it, the bell had rung. Kikyou stood, balls of paper falling all over. Miroku let out a laugh as he and Inu-Yasha hurried out of the room. In fact, they were in such a hurry, they ran strait into Kagome.

"Sorry," Inu-Yasha said and helped Kagome up, "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay, "Kagome said with a smile, "Oh! I think I have your football." She went back in the room, and then came out with the football in hand. "Here you go!" She handed the ball to him.

"Thanks, "Inu-Yasha whispered and watched as Kagome walked away.

"Earth to Inu-Yasha!" Miroku said and waved his hand in front of Inu-Yasha's face.

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha turned back to Miroku in surprise.

"God, Inu-Yasha," Miroku said, "Get a chance to know her, THEN drool all over the floor she walks on. 'Kay?" He swept by Inu-Yasha and headed toward Sango, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Take your own advice!" Inu-Yasha called after him and hurried to his next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            No matter how hard Inu-Yasha tried, he just couldn't get that girl out of his head. _This is torture! I've never felt like this. Is this...love? Nah, it can't be! I mean, she's a human! I can't fall for a human. Oh, man! What do I do? _Inu-Yasha was torn from his thoughts by a hand slapping him on the back of the head.   

 "Please join us back in the classroom, Takahashi," Mr. Kowamoto said.

            "Don't touch me, old man," Inu-Yasha snarled at the teacher, "I **was** listening." 

            "Oh, really. Then what did I just say?" 

            "You said 'oh really,'" Inu-Yasha smirked. This earned him another slap on the head, but at least Mr. Kowamoto walked back up to the front of the room.

            _Stupid old man._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kagome looked around the lunchroom. There were preps everywhere! Where the hell was she supposed to sit? Kagome finally located an empty table in the corner and headed toward it. When she reached the table, she found that it wasn't as empty as she'd thought. Seated at the table, was the girl she'd seen earlier. The girl looked up.

            "Hey! I'm Sango. You must be new," the girl said.

            "Yeah. I'm Kagome," Kagome responded and sat down. Sango smiled. Then she noticed something and started waving. 

"Yo! Inu, Miroku! Over here!" Two boys walked over and Kagome recognized them as the ones with the football.

            "Hey! It's football girl!" Miroku said as he slid into the seat beside Sango.

            "The name's Kagome."

            "As long as you're not a Brittany or something. We got enough girls parading around in minis," Inu-Yasha said and sat down beside Kagome. 

            "I say not enough!" Miroku exclaimed with a wink.

            "YOU PERV!" Sango and Inu-Yasha yelled and smacked him in the head at the same time. Kagome laughed at the strange scene.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kikyou crushed her soda can in her fist. "Who does that damn girl think she is?! She storms in here like she owns the damn place, flirts with **our **guys, and then sits with Inu-baby!" She was glaring at Kagome.

"She's horrible," Yura Misaki cried. 

"I know how to fix her up," Kikyou smiled. She stood, grabbed her lunch, and headed toward the table. "Hey, Inu," Kikyou said with a wink.

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked.

Kikyou sat down next to him and said, "Nothing. I just came to sit with my boyfriend and his posse."

"A, I'm your **ex** boyfriend and B, these guys are my **friends**, not my posse," Inu-Yasha said angrily, "And why I'm even your ex is beyond me. I must've been really drunk or something."

Kikyou looked at the boy as he continued eating. Finally, she grabbed her lunch and stood up. "Oh, by the way," Kikyou whispered to Kagome, "Don't even think of taking my rightful place as queen around here you snot-nosed whore."

Kagome stared, her mouth wide open. "S-Snot-nosed.......whore?" She asked in horror. Kikyou spun around and walked away, her hips swaying with ridiculous emphasis. Inu-Yasha shook his head and continued eating. 

"Preppy bitch."

YAY!!! Chapter 1 completed!!!! *dances* Oh yeah!  If you are a prep (*couch* Evil *cough*) please feel free to complain. I actually enjoy the flames. They're funny!

Now, I have trouble with last names so...

Atsuka-I dunno where this name came from!

Takahashi-Rumiko's family name

Hentai-Roughly translated, it means pervert. Suits him, huh? ^_~

Shimori-Just a name

Sengoku-If I remember right, Sengoku (Sengoku Jidai) is the name of the era Inu-Yasha lives in, but I could be wrong. You never know *shrugs*

Usagi-Sailor Moon's Japanese name

Kowamoto-Just some name...La dee da

Sooooo....that's about it. Um....bye!

Click-Click-Click Click the button!!!! Click the button!!!


	2. kikyo makes the threat

Hi! So, um, in response to the previous review, I'm going to hold a poll. Do you think I offended Gothics, yes or no? Just give me your answer in your review. Thanks! 

Disclaimer: I don't own it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome sighed and glanced over at Kikyo, who was glaring at her, yet again. "I'm not even sure what I did!" Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango smiled.

"Just ignore Kikyo. It's not you. She's against every one who gets close to Inu-Yasha. She'll move on eventually," she leaned in closer and lowered her voice even more, "Just between you and me, Inu-Yasha broke up with Kikyo because she was cheating on him with Hojo. She's just pissed because, according to her, she dumps the guy, not vice versa." 

Kagome nodded as Sango returned to her work. _So Kikyo's not used to not getting her way. Typical._  She turned back to her paper and finished answering the question. Finished, Kagome leaned back in her chair and tapped her pencil on her head. After a few minutes, Kagome put her chair on all fours again and began absent mindedly doodling on her paper. Before she knew what was happening, she heard Sango giggling. "Hm?" Kagome turned to look at the girl.

Sango continued to try and stifle her laughter, but she was failing miserably. "What?!" Kagome hissed in annoyance. Sango merely pointed to Kagome's paper and continued to laugh. Kagome's eyes reluctantly followed Sango's finger to the paper on her desk, only to find Inu-Yasha's name written all over it, some with little hearts surrounding it. "Eep!" Kagome shrieked and began blushing. She quickly stood up, her chair falling to the floor. "Mrs. Shimomori! I have to go!" Kagome grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom, a deep blush on her cheeks. 

"Kagome!" Sango called and, grabbing her bag, hurried after Kagome. 

Mrs. Shimori stared in wonder at the door, before saying, "Someone please go see what's wrong." Miroku and Inu-Yasha immediately stood up. Kikyo, seeing this, also stood.  "Okay, you three go get Sango and Kagome." The three teenagers walked out. As soon as they were out of earshot, Inu-Yasha and Miroku stopped. "What'd you want, Kikyo?" Miroku asked accusingly.

"Nothing!" Kikyo cried, "I just wanted to see what was wrong. In case we needed to have any 'girl-to-girl' conversations." She smiled innocently and turned around, walking in the direction Kagome had run off in. 

Miroku shook his head. "I don't trust her. She's up to something." Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome?" Sango called out gently. She entered the girls' bathroom and looked around, hoping to find Kagome. 

"Go away! I just want to be alone right now." The sound of the bathroom stall locking could be heard.

"Kagome, come on. You were probably just bored and started doodling. I once wrote Yura's name all over my notebook during science, and I didn't remember doing it! Inu-Yasha probably just came to mind because you just met him. It happens."  
Kagome poked her head over the wall. "You think so?"

"Of course. It's nothing unusual. Now come out. I saw Miroku and Inu-Yasha talking to Kikyo down the hall and I'd like to avoid a confrontation." 

Kagome nodded and disappeared. A few seconds later the door opened and Kagome came out. "You okay?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and smiled. "Good. Now let's go before we run into-"

"Hello!" The two girls spun around to see who else but Kikyo.

"What?" Sango snapped.

"Nothing!" Kikyo said, "I just came to see if you were alright." She smiled at Kagome. "And to give you this." Kikyo handed Kagome a piece of paper before turning on her heel. "Bye!" 

"Well, at least she's gone," Sango said as she watched Kikyo disappear through the door. "What's the note say?"

Kagome unfolded the paper and read it aloud, "'Kagome, stay away from Inu-Yasha...or else. Signed, KU'."

Sango glared at the place where Kikyo had been. "That little witch! How dare she threaten you! And what's she mean by 'or else'? What's she gonna do? Smack you?" 

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know, but can we get out of here? The bell's gonna ring any-"  She was interrupted by the shrill sound of the class bell.

"Oh! We're gonna be late!" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and they hurried out. 

Neither saw the form lurking in the shadows, a smile on his lips.


	3. Please read this

PLEASE READ THIS!

Hi! Yes, this is Kitty (Botanskitty for those of you who don't know my nickname).

This has been bugging me for so long and I just have to tell you guys! Okay, how many of you guys think "The Reason" would be the perfect song for Inu-Yasha and Kagome? If you could just let me know in your reviews, I'd greatly appreciate it!

Also, I'm having a terrible time getting ideas for my stories, so that's why I'm going so slowly. It's like a MAJOR writer's block. Maybe I've just always had writer's block and just thought I could write. (sighs) I wish I could go back to thinking that! So, does this have a point? Yeah, it does. If anyone has an idea that they have no clue what to do with, if you could tell me and if I think I can make something out of it, I'll write it up and give you credit. Thanks!

But the mane reason I wrote this was because I needed to let anyone who actually reads my stories that I will be under Bishielurfer from now on. I am no longer Botanskitty. That's it.


End file.
